Small Chance
by fuckimshippingit
Summary: When a homophobic Elsa decides to participate in a "first gay hug" video, she thinks it'll be just a simple hug and leave. But when she meets her 'partner', miss Anna Arendelle, simple isnt really how she'd describe it. Modern Elsanna, no incest, but much fluff...and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay Elsa, it's okay, you're okay. It's simple. Just go in, hug, and get out. That's all._

_Jesus how did i even get into this? What am I doing? Why did I even sign up for this? _

_Oh right... Olaf._

Thinking back to earlier that day, the blonde didn't think for a moment that she'd end up standing in a small room with lights around waiting for her 'partner', as the director explained.

_Is that suppose to be some pun because this person's gay? _She thought to herself as she continued looking around the room, losing herself again as she remembered the conversation that led up to this moment.

* * *

"Uhm, excuse me, miss?"

Elsa turned and was quickly faced with a burly chest. Lifting her gaze up, she was met with a blond towering over her a bit, hazel eyes boring into her crystal blue ones.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she said as she took one step back in order to keep a comforable space between the two, "How may I help you?"

"Uh, well, hi."

"Hello?" she responded, tilting her head slightly.

Extending his hand, he gave a warm smile. "I'm Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorman. But you can call me Kristoff. Or Kris." He added with a shrug.

Taking his hand, the blonde smiled back. "Hello, Kristoff. Im Elsa Snow."

Nodding his head slightly, he releassed her hand before taking a small step forward.

"So, this may be a bit personal, but, what are your feelings on homosexuals?"

Elsa's warm smile soon turned into a frown, her eyes slightly widening

"Excuse me?" She asked, partially wondering if he was able to hear her faint whisper of a question as she brought her hand up to her chest.

_Homosexuals? Why would he even ask me that? Do.. do I look gay? Oh what am i saying, how can one look gay? One cant look gay...right?_

"Uhm...hello?"

Snapping her attention back to Kristoff, she stared for a moment before realizing he had said something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh. I said: How do you feel about gay people? You know. Man with man, woman with-"

"I know the meaning of the word 'homosexual', Mr. Bjorman. I was just wondering why you'd ask such a thing. Of a stranger no less?"

"Whoa, Mr. Bjorman?" He said with a light chuckle. "Mr. Bjorman is my father. Please, call me Kristoff at the least." He said, keeping his warm smile. Elsa simply nodded.

"And about why I'm asking you: No it's not because you look gay or something. Everyone seems to think thats why I ask.

_Oh, well that takes care of that I assume._

"It's because I'm kinda doing a small film for my video production class"

"Im sorry, I dont understand."

"Well, I can explain it. But would you mind giving me your opinion, first?"

Glancing over him yet again, Elsa straightened her back and glared.

"Well. In my opinion, I believe homosexuality is wrong."

"Okay, care to go on?"

"There's really nothing to go on about. It's, well, not natural."

"So I'm assuming you have no friends who are gay?"

"No. I dont. I associate with myself with heterosexuals."

"You'd never befriend a homosexual? If given the chance? Have you even had a conversation with a gay person before?"

"No. As I said previously, i dont associate myself with them. Nor do I intend to." She responded sternly.

"I see"

"Now, could you explain to me what is it you're doing in this video?"

"Oh! The video. Right. Well, based off your answer, I was wondering if you'd like to participate"

Elsa crossed her arms in front of her chest, quirking an eyebrow at the blond in front of her.

"Participate _how_, Mr . Bjor- I mean, Kristoff"

"It's not too hard, I swear! I just... I bring you to a room, and you'll have a partner, okay? I'll have a few cameras and lights positioned, and when I come back with your partner, you hug them. Simple, right? I mean, you know how to hug, right?"

Allowing the information to sink in, Elsa couldn't help but still find herself confused.

"Yes, I do. But what does this have to do with my opinion on homosexuals?"

"Well. Your partner will be someone who's gay."

_Someone who's-_

Widening her eyes, her arms droped from her chest to around her waist, holding herself protectively.

"Hey Elsa!"

Snapping her attention behind her, she quickly found herself watching a bouncing dark haired boy jog up to her before embracing her

"Hey Elsa!" He said as he hugged her tighter, accidentally lifting her off the ground a bit due to the height difference. He stood at just about the same height as Kristoff, if not a bit shorter. However still tall enough to loom over Elsa.

"Hey there, Olaf. Im guessing theater went well?" She choked out.

Finally releasing her, he gave her a bright smile.

"Of course it did! I'm one of the leads in the next musical. So i get to sing a lot, which is fun. Who's this?" He asked, gesturing to Kristoff. "A friend?"

_Not at all_

"Im Kristoff." The blond said with a smile.

"Oh, hello! I'm Olaf. Are you a friend of Elsa's? Elsa! Why didn't you tell me you had friends?"

"Because we're not friends Olaf. He was just asking me for something. By which," She said as she turned to face Kristoff again, "my answer is no. I'm sorry"

"Asking for something? Like what?"

"I was asking her to participate in a video of mine."

Olaf's eyes began to twinkle. "Oh a video? What about?"

Turning to take her leave, Elsa began to take a step forward before Olaf stopped her.

"But I wanna know." with a sigh, Elsa turned to face Kristoff again, who's smile reappeared

"It's a video I'm doing about homophobic people and homosexual people. I-"

"Excuse me, sir. Im not _homophobic_. I simply dont approve of their lifestyle choices. There's no 'phobia' behind it" Elsa sharply stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest again.

"Of course, sorry. That was rude of me."

Keeping eyes contact with the tall blond, she saw a feeling of guilt in his eyes, and sincerity behind his apology, so she slowly lowered her arms again- giving him a nod to continue.

"I want to bring a gay person into a room, as well as a... not so gay person. And well, they just hug. That's all" He ended as he began to scratch at the back of his head.

"Oh! Elsa you should totally do it!"

Snapping her head up at the dark haired boy, she locked onto his dark brown eyes.

_Oh my god...he's serious._

"You're serious." She stated rather than asked. When she was only answered with a quick nod, she glanced back at Kristoff, still hodling a smile.

"Olaf, you know I feel about them-"

"Which is why you should participate" Kristoff chimed

"Why? What good would that even do? Me hugging a stranger. It's not going to make them straight."

"That last statement is all the more reason you should do it." He said, his tone growing a bit more serious as he took a small step forward- still keeping a comfortable distance between the two.

"How so?" She asked.

"That's not possible. It's not some superpower or something that you can just activate. It's just there. Their homosexuality has always been there. Always will be. The point of the hug isn't to turn them straight- or you gay. "

"Oh? Then what is it?" She asked, slightly agitated at his persistence.

"It's to show that they're just like you."

"But they're not."

"But they are. Their only difference is their choice on who they love. Which is really of no one's concern but their own. Other than that, they're people just like you and Olaf. The point of my video is to show acceptence. Through something as simple as a hug"

Keeping the silence for a few more seconds, Elsa took a step forward.

"Acceptence? I accept them. I have to. Their apart of this society whether I like it or not."

"Which you dont"

"No, I dont. But I can do nothing about it."

"That's not acceptence. You avoid them purposefully. You ignore them. No, not in the way that you dont acknowledge their exsistence, which you clearly do. But in the sense that you refuse to interact with them. You purposefully avoid any form of communication with them."

Seeing as though she was still silent, the tall blond too it as a sign to continue.

"Im not asking you to go around and be best friends with every gay person you find. I just want to start with this small step. This small interaction. Just to show you that they're no different from you."

Still stunned from this conversation, Elsa couldn't help but stand in silence, arms wrapped around her waist again. This time, it was Olafs turn to chime in.

"Oh c'mon Elsa! It wont be too bad! They're just hugs! See!" He said as he embraced her yet again. "And it's okay to hug a stranger sometimes! Everyone needs a hug" This time, he hugged Kristoff- who, although shocked, returned the embrace with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that wasn't bad. So, Elsa? I know you can do it"

"What makes you say that?" She finally said, although a faint whisper. "What makes you think I can just hug someone who's... gay?"

"Well.. you seem to have no problem talking to someone who's gay. Hugging is just a tiny step a head of that. Heck. I'd say we've kinda just became aquantences, eh?" Kristoff responded as he began to scratch at the back of his head yet again.

With widening eyes, Elsa stared into his hazel eyes.

"You mean to tell me you're... you're _gay_?" She began to gaze down.

_I didn't even realize..._

Looking back up, this time Kristoff looked at her with the largest smile she's seen on him

_Something tells me this is only the biggest I've seen him smile so far. _She thought worriedly

"Hey. I'll tell you what, this is the place we're having the video take place. It'll be at five. If you want, you can stop by. If not, then okay. I wont kidnap you and force you to go or something. It'd would just be a good experience for everyone. Including _you._"

Jotting down the address, he handed it off to Olaf before standing in front of Elsa again.

"It was nice meeting you Elsa, Olaf. Hopefully I'll see you soon? Hey, Olaf could tag along too. If it'll make you more comfortable." And with that, he grabbed his bag off the floor and headed off campus and continued down the street- leaving a confused Elsa and happy Olaf on the middle of the sidewalk.

"Are you gonna do it? Huh? Huh?" Olaf prodded, poking at her from different sides.

With a sigh, she began to rub her temples.

"I dont know Olaf. Can we just go to the cafe? I could really go for a cup of tea right now."

"Fine. But I wont leave you alone about it!"

"Oh i know you wont" She stated.

And she was right.

* * *

Focusing back in the room she was standing in, she cursed herself for never being able to say no to Olaf's puppy eyes. Why he persisted this much was beyond her, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to enjoy her tea unless she complied.

"Hey, thanks for stopping by again. You ready?" Kristoff asked as he reached for her cup of water.

Nodding shyly, she allowed him to take her cup and toss it in the nearly trash.

"Thank you. And you're welcome. It'll be simple. Just. Hug and leave." She said. More to herself than to him.

_hug and leave_

Giving her a gentle smile and a nod, he lightly put his hand on her shoulder- which she successfully didnt wince at. She still was a bit off ever since realizing his... love preference

"Dont worry. It'll go by just fine, okay? Now. I'm gonna go bring in your partner, okay?"

After giving a nod, she watched him walk away and head for the door. She herself turned away, not wanting to awkwardly watch her 'partner' walk in. Instead, she opted for just listening. Listening and taking deep breaths.

After hearing him give a small greeting, she heard footsteps approach, accompanied by larger, clumsier footsteps. She couldn't help but smile to herself, knowing those belonged to the burly blond.

"Okay, juuuuust there."

"O-oh, right here? Okie dokie then! Thanks again for the water, Kris!"

"No prob, fiesty."

Elsa's eyes snapped open.

_Fiesty...Kris? Do they... do they know each other?_

"Alright. Get ready!"

Hearing Kristoff beging to telll the camera men to get ready, she decided that she might as well get ready herself. After taking a few more deep breaths, she slowly turned around to face her partner.

This she wasn't expecting.

The girl in front of her was wearing a white chest band with an olive green and black jacket over it- zipper undone, exposing her extremely toned stomach. She wore black jeans and white and green sneakers. To top it off, she wore a black beanie, over her strawberry blonde hair. All and all? This girl clearly had a nice sense of style. Elsa couldn't help but find her self staring a bit. Somewhat admiring the way this girls freckles pretty much bounced off her skin. Or the way her eye's looked absolutely stunning. They were blue, but with a green hue adding onto it. Definately not something Elsa's ever seen before. And her smile was absolutely stunning.

_Wow... this girl is far too beautiful to be gay..it's a shame._

When the girl gave her a slight cough, Elsa quickly snapped out of her trance.

"O-oh, I'm sorry." She said as she glanced down.

"Hey it's cool. I dont bite or anything haha."

Elsa gave a slight chuckle.

"Hey, there's a smile. I guess this is going well so far, huh? You haven't ran off, I haven't embarrassed myself...yet. Give me another five minutes with that one" She said as she awkwardly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yet?" Elsa asked, loosening up slightly.

_She seems okay so far I suppose_

_"_Oh yeah. I can't go a day without humiliating myself. I literally trip over air! Which is actually kinda funny. Cause I skateboard, so you'd think that i have balance. Nope! The legs aren't good at walking. But I mean, put me on a board with wheels and hey! I look graceful as hell if I do say so myself. Do you board? Wait, nevermind, you dont look like it. I mean, I'm not judging you or anything, you just-"

She was cut short by the sound of laughing and looked to find the blonde covering her mouth with one hand as she continued giggling.

"Oh... and I ramble. Alot. Sorry.." She said as she galnced away.

Finally calming herself, Elsa looked at her again.

"Nono it's quite fine! It's just, it was funny to see. You literally lose yourself. I cant say I've ever met anyone quite as animated as yourself, you remind me of a jester." She said with another chuckle.

"A jester, eh? And you must be her majesty, then?" Anna said, a bit amused.

Baring perfect white teeth as she smiled, the blonde extended her hand.

"Oh of course. I'm Elsa. Elsa Snow"

Taking her hand, the redhead hesitated for a moment before planting a chaste kiss on the knuckles.

"Anna Arendelle, your majesty." She tried to say, in her best 'royal' impersonation.

Elsa would've chuckled again, if she wasn't busy flushing bright red all the way to the tips of her ears. Noticing the silence, Anna raised her head and widened her eyes.

"Oh _shit_, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get carried away. Shit. Uhm. Lets start over, Okay. Hi. I'm Anna." She said with an awkward wave, begining to glance down.

Finally composing herself after a few moments, Elsa, still holding her hand against her chest, let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"It's fine, I just.. wasn't expecting that" She said, still feelingher cheeks burning

"Right, yeah. No, that was weird on my end, sorry again. Let's uh, just get started?" Anna asked, begining to flush red herself.

"Yes, that'd be nice."

Looking over at Kristoff with an amused look on his face, he simply shook his head and sat in his chair, slightly chuckling to himself.

"Okay, annnnnd- start!"

* * *

**_Okay! So. First off: No, im not stopping Shattered Ice, I'm actually hoping to release the next chapter later on today, no worries! I just really wanted to start this modern AU. And it's based off of the "first gay hug" video, which you should check out if you havent already!_**

**_Anyway! Reviews? Hope you guys like it!_**

**_-Tati 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back at Anna, Elsa began to feel her hands grow clammy again. Soon enough she began to wrap her arms around her waist. But before she could completely immerse herself into her thoughts, she heard a voice pull her back to reality

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Huh?" Snapping her head back up, she gazed at the redhead in front of her with teal eyes shining with worry.

"I asked if you were okay. We can take as much time as you want, you know."

"No no, I'm fine. I just. I wasn't expecting to be here today." Taking another deep breath, Elsa tried to stop her hands from trembling.

"Oh, yeah," Anna chuckled in response; clearly oblivious to the panicking blonde,"Sorry about Kristoff there. Did he give you the whole 'we're the same' speech?"

Trying to hide her anxiousness with a warm smile, the blonde nodded

"Well, what do you think about that?"

Cocking her head to the side slightly, the blonde replied. "Excuse me?"

"Do you think we're the same?"

"Well, no. We're not" She flatly said.

"How so?" This time, Anna gave a slightly confused look, despite knowing the answer.

"Well..." Elsa started

"Go on"

Closing her eyes, the blonde took in a breath before releasing it. Opening her eyes, she narrowed in on the girl. "You're gay", she stated matter-of-factly.

"Mhmm?"

"And I'm not."

"So? We're both people. We're both women with our own lives who pay our own bills and who have our own family"

"But we choose to lay with different people" Elsa said, a hint of frustration lying in her words.

"Everyone lays with different people, Elsa. The only difference is..well, you know. But regardless, that shouldn't matter to others."

Giving the blonde a small smile made Elsa want to stop the venom from slowly lacing with her words, but she couldn't. For now, she just hoped the redhead didn't notice.

"But it does"

"Why?"

"Because it draws attention."

"What's the difference between me kissing a man in public and me kissing a woman in public?" Anna asked, brows now furrowed.

"One is natural and one is not."

Elsa couldn't help but notice a hint of pain swell behind those teal eyes, but soon they were hidden away as the redhead quickly threw a smile on. Though Elsa couldn't help but notice the lack of sincerity behind it.

"Well. I guess I'll just have to change your mind."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'll show you that we're not so different after all. But I mean, first do you just wanna get this hug out of the way?"

_Oh I hope she doesn't expect to see me again after this._

Feeling her chest clench at what the next step was, the blonde's eyes widened slightly.

_I need to leave. Fast._

"Uhm. Sure. Do we just, uh-?"

"Yep!"

Still unsure of what to do next, the blonde simply glanced from side to side as she wrung her hands out. Chuckling, Anna extended both of her arms out towards Elsa, giving her the biggest smile the blonde has ever seen.

Despite the growing intensity in her chest, Elsa couldn't help but throw of her hand up as she attempted to -and failed to- conceal a small giggle; only making her chest clench a bit tighter.

"C'mon blondie, my arms hurt" Anna said with a pout before plastering on her smile again.

"Blondie" Elsa repeated between chuckles. Anna simply thrust her arms forward again.

For just a moment, Elsa forgot the kind of person Anna was. And for just a moment, she saw herself _befriending_ someone like her. As she was brought back to reality, Elsa's smiled faltered.

Feeling her heart pound against her chest, the blonde cautiously made her way towards the redhead and stopped right at her embrace

_'Please just get this over with'_

With that, Elsa slowly wrapped her arms around the redhead's shoulders and Anna responded by wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

_'Holy hell this girl is so comfortable and nice to hug. Jeez. Oh shit. Is this too long to be holding someone? She's still stiff. Oh Christ Anna the more you rant to yourself the longer you're holding her...which isn't really a bad thing... it'd be better if she wasn't so stiff though..oh fuck you useless lesbian just let her go.'_

Before the redhead could get too comfortable, she loosened her grip on the blonde before entirely letting her go and taking a step back.

"See? Told you it wouldn't be so bad.." Anna said as she removed her her beanie and scratched at the back of her head. However, looking at the blonde, her stomach seemed to plummet when she saw Elsa cradling her arms around her waist again.

"Elsa, are- are you okay?"

As she took a step forward, Elsa snapped head up and looked at her, immediately causing her to stop her advance.

"Please don't step any closer. I agreed to the hug. I have to go now"

"Wait Elsa Im sorry if-"

"Please stay where you are" She begged. Looking over at Kristoff, she narrowed her gaze on him. "We agreed that this could be all. Right Mr. Bjorman? Well, there you have it. Now if you would please excuse me."

Brushing past the man effortlessly, Elsa headed towards the door and opened it to find a cheery Olaf standing against the wall.

"Hey Els! How'd it go? Was it-"

"Not now Olaf, please. Let's just go."

Before she could continue down the hall that led to the front door, the dark haired boy stopped her.

"Elsa, are you okay? You're shaking"

Elsa gripped her chest and clenched her eyes, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking.

"Elsa? Are you having a-"

Before she could hear him finish his question, she felt a gentle hand grab her wrist and guide her past the front door and outside. Feeling the breeze hit her cheeks, Elsa finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Slowly her chest began to loosen up and she was able to take easier breaths.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Olaf asked with worried eyes

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Els, you're still shaking"

Glancing down, she saw that he was right; her hands were still trembling. Quickly tucking them under her arms, she looked away.

"Really Olaf, I'm fine. I just... I wasn't expecting that." He cocked his head to the side.

"But it was just a hug, Elsa."

"I understand that. It wasn't the hug. It was who I was hugging."

_The hug was actually fine._

"They weren't nice to you?"

"No. Not that. She was fine." A sweetheart, really...

_But she's gay._

"But she's gay."

"So? I mean, if you saw her walking down the street would you assume that?" He asked, taking a small step forward.

"Well, no." She replied.

"So then how's-"

"Olaf, _please._ I heard enough of that 'we're the same' nonsense from Kristoff and Anna. Not you too."

Holding his hand up to his chin, Olaf glanced down. "Maybe Kristoff was right..."

"Right how?" She inquired, eyebrows now furrowing.

"Well, with you being-"

"Homophobic? Olaf. I am _not_ homophobic. I just dont- Nevermind. I've explained this already. Can we just drop it?"

"I just think that maybe"

"No, Olaf. Please. This has been stressful enough." Taking a steady breath, she continued, "Look. I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Okay.."

As she looked back at the boy, she noticed a twinge of hurt in his eyes.

_Wow Elsa, you really need to watch how you speak sometimes._

Taking a step towards the young man, Elsa gently placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it.

"Hey, I'm not mad or anything, just tired. Today was a bit exhausting"

"Am I still gonna see you for coffee tomorrow morning?" He asked, slightly pouting.

With a small smile, she responded, "I'll be waiting outside your door like always."

"Okay!" Suddenly the blonde yelped as she was lifted into the air in a nearly bone crushing hug that pinned her arms to her sides. "Bye Elsa! I do hope you feel better. And hey, maybe you'll feel better the next time you see Anna!"

Putting her down, she clutched her chest as she tried to get air back into a lungs. Not realizing what he said until he was already jogging down the street to his apartment, the blonde snapped her head up.

"Next time I see Anna?" She whispered.

_What next time?_

Turning around, she looked at the building that the redhead was still in.

_There won't be a next time._

Staring for a few more moments, the blonde whipped around and made her way around the busy sidewalk leading to her apartment building. Feeling her chest begin to clench again, she only quickened her pace.

_Shit._

* * *

"_Damnit_ Kris, I knew this was a stupid idea!"

Pacing around the room, an angry redhead continued twisting her beanie in her hands.

"Anna I-"

"Jesus Christ why would I think it'd be that simple?! What, just bring a homophobic person in her, tell them to hug a gay person and bam! Things are just okay?! They'll realize that it's a simple misunderstanding?! A HUG WOULD DO SOMETHING?"

"Well in my defense, she did say that she wasn't homophobic" He interjected.

"Yes Kris, because someone would openly label themselves as one. Lemme guess. She said 'I'm not homophobic, I just don't agree with their lifestyle choices' or something like that. Am I close?"

Before she could give the man a chance to answer, she continued, "Did you see how she looked after we hugged? Christ Kris it's like I kicked her dog's face in or something!"

_I need to make this right._

Shoving her beanie in her back pocket, the redhead began heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" He yelled as she continued

"To apologize to her of course!"

"You don't even know where she is!"

"I'll find her!" She yelled as she closed the door behind her.

Now running down the halls and through the front door, Anna looked around the mass amount of civilians walking along the side walk.

"Elsa!" She screamed, but to no avail. Looking around again, she began jogging down the street. After making it to the end of the block she realized: She has no idea where the blonde could have gone.

_Shit._

* * *

_**Reviews? They're really appreciated! **_

_**And sorry this took forever. I didn't realize how difficult writing this would be. I want this to be realistic, but I don't know what runs through the minds of those who are homophobic, especially when interacting with someone who's gay.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**-Tati**_

_**P.s. I knoooooow. Short chapter. Hopefully I'll start getting the hang of it soon and they'll get longer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holy hell this already broke 100 follows! Thanks guys! This is pretty exciting haha. Hope you guys stick around for the ride. Sorry it's taking me a while to update. Writers block and well, life. But any questions? You guys can just PM me or drop me an ask on tumblr- fuckimshippingit is me :)_**

_A week._

It's been a week since Anna has last seen the blonde. Since then, things slipped slowly back into routine. She had almost forgotten about the blonde entirely.

_Almost_

Throwing on a pair of white vans, the redhead went over to the bathroom to make sure she looked decent.

She wore a white and dark green tank top with a black sports bra underneath. The tank top clung loosely onto her skin, leaving her arms and shoulders bare, the arm holes hanging loosely as well; slightly showing the side of her toned stomach. Not much is revealed, but more so teased. Leaving the mind to wonder about the toned muscles beneath the shirt.

Squinting her eyes in the mirror, she looked at the copper mane that was her hair. She placed her hands under cold water before running slender fingers through her unruly hair in a attempt to tame it.

_Whatever, I'm sure I have a white snap back laying around her somewhere._

Shrugging to herself, she grabbed her long board from against the wall outside the bathroom. Jogging to her room, she stopped and took in the mess that she seemed to just realize.

_Heh...I should really clean this up._

Before her eyes could further analyze the room, she shook her head

_Snap back, Anna. White snap back._

Scanning her bedroom, she saw the hat perched on a hook in her closet. Quickly grabbing it, she put in on backwards and headed for the door.

As she left the front door of her apartment complex, she jogged down the street for a few moments before dropping her board and jumping on with enough momentum to glide along the side of the busy street.

Baring a left, she glided easily down the street; easily carving around any potholes. Looking ahead, she began to scan the buildings until she came across "Sweet Cream Cafe"

_Perfect_

Pulling onto the curb, she slowly came to a stop just in front of the cafe.

"Place seems decent enough."

Walking in, she found an isolated booth in the corner and took a seat, leaning her board on the wall near her. Glancing around, she took note of how calm it was, and well, relatively empty. There was just another young woman sitting near the window. nose deep in her books. Taking in a breath, she couldn't stop the grin that was forming at the scent of chocolate, the book worm long forgotten.

_Oh god I love this place already._

Picking up the menu, she immediately found what she was looking for; and just in time too.

"Hey, see anything ya like?"

Finally looking up, her eyes raked up a slender figure dressed in black pants with a matching black vest worn over a white button up blouse- the first two buttons undone. She had hooded hazel eyes brought out by lavender eye shadow. Her auburn hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with a few curls astray, framing her face. Her lips pulled into a slight smirk. All in all, she was...

_Damn..._

"Not so bad yourself, freckles" She said with a wink. Anna felt her face ignite as she realized she spoke aloud.

"F-freckles?" She asked, looking away.

"Yeah. I noticed those constellations from behind the counter. They're pretty cute though. Anyway, anything you'd like me to get ya?"

"Oh!, right! Yeah can I have the triple chocolate layer cake?"

"You do know that its 11am, right?" She asked with a quirked brow

"Never too early for chocolate." Anna responded with a smile that was returned.

"If you say so, but hey, don't come back to me when you have a mouth full of cavities"

Anna chuckled at the girl, looking at the uniform again, she quirked a brow as she cocked her head to the side.

"Y'know, even if I did get a mouth of cavities, I wouldn't exactly know who to come back and complain to." She stated as she pointed at where she assumed a name tag would be."

"Huh? Oh, looks like I lost my tag again. Those stupid things never know how to just stay clipped. Anyway, the name's Megara. My friends call me Meg" She said with a smirk.

"If you actually had friends." Came an unfamiliar voice.

Looking towards the counter both girls focused in on a rather bulky guy. He had orange hair that complimented both the chiseled features of his face and his blue eyes rather well. Anna noted that he must work here, considering he wore the same uniform as Meg. He briskly walked away from the counter and headed towards the two, tossing up what seemed to be a name tag.

"Left this in the back. Again" He said as he tossed it to Meg. Looking at Anna, he extended his hand. "And you're a new face. I'm guessing you're not from around here. I'm Herc."

With a smile, Anna grasped his hand. "No, I actually just moved here. I'm Anna."

"Anna, eh?" Meg chimed in, "Although that's a cute name, I'm gonna stick to freckles. And thanks, wonderboy, don't need old Philly boy nagging at me again. When's his girlfriend comin back, anyway. It's weird having him run a cafe. He's better off an athletic trainer."

"No prob, and I'm not sure, exactly. But he's pretty whipped if she actually got him outta his gym."

"Heh. Love. Never understood it. Well, freckles, I'll be right back with that cake. Anything else you'd like?"

"Uhmmm. Hot chocolate would be great, thanks."

As the two left, Anna pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts for a moment.

**_'Hey Kris! You better be awake or I swear to GOD.' _**She hit send.

After sending the text, she waited a few moments, idly playing with a napkin as she listened to the soft music that played in the back ground before picking her phone up again.

**_'KRISTOFF OTIS BJORMAN WAKE UP.'_**

Before she could continue her spam texting, the sound of steps approaching her grabbed her attention.

"Here ya go freckles, one plate of diabetes and a cup of high blood pressure to go along with it."

With a laugh, Anna glanced at Meg again, "Wow. Nice names. Really alluring. I'm starting to wonder why there aren't more people here"

With a roll of her eyes, Meg was just about to answer when a crash came from the back.

"Megara! In the back, NOW."

"Oh Jeez. Pinhead is here" she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Meg!"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." She responded as she waved her hand around. Flashing another smile at Anna, she sashayed into the back. This time, Anna couldn't help but note the sway in her hips. However, before she could get any drool on herself, she was hit with an overwhelming scent.

_Oh god this smells good._

Grabbing her fork, she took more than a ladylike amount and shoved it into her mouth, letting out a low groan in pleasure.

_Holy shit. This is sex. In my mouth._

Grabbing her phone once again, she unlocked it.

**_'OH MY GOD KRISTOFF THE CAKE HERE IS GODLY. I SWEAR. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW. I'M HAVING SEX WITH DIABETES.'_**

This time, Anna had to wait just a minute before a reply shot in.

**_'Jesus Christ, Anna. I'm up. I left my phone in the living room while I was getting dressed. I'm guessing you're at sweet creams, right?'_**

**_'Yep!'_**

**_'Okay, I'll be there in five minutes.'_**

**_'Wooh! Bring your board, I wanna tour around a bit.'_**

**_'Fine. Oh, and Anna?'_**

**_'Yeah?'_**

**_'You mention my middle name ever again, and I'll roll your board into on-coming traffic.'_**

**_'...'_**

**_'Good.'_**

Slightly chuckling, Anna shoved her phone into her pocket before continuing her slice.

_Maybe i should save a bit for Kris?_

She looked at the plate in front of her.

_Naaaah_

After finishing her slice, she sat back as she sipped on her hot chocolate. A few minutes rolled by before a ring indicated someone else entered the cafe. Glancing towards the entrance, she gave an enthusiastic wave at the blond walking towards her.

"Kris. How can you live five minutes down the block and not be completely obese! The cake here is amazing!"

"Because I care about my health. And I don't have an insatiable sweet tooth, much like someone I know."

"Oh whatever. I'm clearly still healthy. Are you gonna eat anything?"

"Just saying. You're a weird one. I mean, it's hot out and you're here drinking _hot_ chocolate. And nah, I'm good. I'm gonna head over to Sven's in a little bit. He's making chicken parm I think. So I definitely need to have room for his cooking."

Anna snickered at the mention of the blond's boyfriend as she continued her drink. She remembered when he first brought up this love interest of his.

"Don't give me that look, feisty pants. Now, you done here?"

"Yep! Let's go! Is there a nearby skatepark?"

"There should be one a couple of blocks down."

Giving an excited nod, Anna threw out her now empty cup and placed money on the table with her check, making sure to leave a grateful tip. Before she left, she heard Meg again.

"See ya around, freckles" Meg called from the back.

Turning, She waved at the barista, "See ya, Meg."

"Megara!"

"Oh for lords sake pinhead I'm not going anywhere."

Chuckling again, Anna grabbed her board and followed Kristoff out.

As they exited the cafe, they briskly walked down the sidewalk for a bit.

"So..." Kristoff began

"So..?" Anna continued, eyes still staring forward. However, Kristoff notice the slight tense in her voice. With a sigh, he scratched the back of his neck, his board in his other hand.

"Have you spoken to them?"

"Who?" Anna asked in an attempt to seem confused. It's a shame Kristoff saw right through it.

"You know who, Anna. You can't always avoid your parents. Or your brother."

With a grunt, she clenched and unclenched her jaw at the thought of her 'family'.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now, Kris."

"Well you have to talk about it at some point." He stated.

"Not really."

Stepping in front of her now, the blond stopped her from continuing forward. As brown eyes bore into teal ones, he continued in a more serious tone. "Anna. You've lived with your Aunt and Uncle for the remainder of high school and now you're back. You can't just expect to not run into them. Especially-"

"_Don't _you even mention him, Kris." She said, sizing up his glare with her own. Soon his eyes softened and he let out yet another sigh.

"Look, all I'm saying is, you have to talk to them at some point, so you might as well get it out of the way now."

Pushing past him, they both continued forward, eyes trained on the sidewalk in front of them. Her voice now close to a whisper, the redhead looked away as she continued. She didn't want her friend to see the mix of emotions on her face. Hell. She couldn't even pull apart the different emotions if she tried. Fear? Shame? Embarrassment? Anger? A bit of everything, really.

"Kris, I'm not ready yet. I'll talk to them, I promise. Just, not yet, okay?" She asked as she took off her snap back to run her hands through her hair before putting it back on.

Not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable, the older boy complied. "Okay. But don't forget that you just promised that, red"

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she finally looked at him again. "Now", she hopped on her board, "Let's head to the skate park!" And with that, she rode off and around the corner, Kristoff quickly following suit.

"Hold up, Anna! You don't even know where it is!"

"Then hurry up and lead the way!" She yelled over her shoulder, still ahead of him.

* * *

"Elsaaaaaa!" Elsa wake up! C'mon!"

Shuffling in her bed, the blonde groaned as she tried to bury herself under the covers more- trying to block out the sound.

_And failing._

"Elsa you know I won't leave this door. It's Saturday! Olaf Elsa day!"

_Why did I agree to this? _She asked herself

"I brought Pizza!"

Slightly smirking this time, the blonde rolled out of bed and stretched her arms above her head, raising the hem of the over sized hoodie she was wearing. Looking around the room, the blonde was too tired to put on pants, and opted for staying in just her sweater and underwear. Heading to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Glancing in the mirror, she ran her hands under water before pushing her hair back. With a shrug, she turned the water off and turned the lights off as well. Slugging towards the door, she ran a hand through her lose golden locks once more before opening her front door.

"Hi, Elsa!"

Letting out a small yawn, she smiled at the dark haired boy.

"Good morning, Olaf." She said with a warm smile.

Moving to the side, the blonde let her friend inside as grabbed the box from his hand.

"You're not going to put on pants?"

Placing the box on the counter, she smiled at him again. "So you wake me up at 10 on a _Saturday_, and then question how I choose to lounge about my own home? If you hadn't brought pizza I'd be thoroughly insulted, Olaf."

"But I did bring pizza. And movies! Look!" He gestured toward the stack of movies the sprawled along her small coffee table. "I was thinking we could watch rent. I remember you saying you've never seen it before. Plus the one chick sounds like you. Anyway, I think you'll like it!"

With a hum, she grabbed two cans of soda from her fridge and headed towards the couch with the drinks and pizza in hand. Plopping onto the seat next to Olaf, she rested against his shoulder as she brought a slice of pizza to her mouth, letting out a delighted hum.

"So," She began, "What else is on the list of things to do today?"

Taking a few gulps of his drink, Olaf tapped his chin with his hand "Hmmmm. Well we definitely need to get through all of these movies. Oh! And we need to get you a job."

"A job?" She asked through a mouthful

"Yep! You said you needed one, right? Well I was walking here and I saw this cafe and kinda just thought 'Elsa would do great in a cafe! You love tea, so I'm sure you'd get a discount! Oh! And on the hot chocolate or really anything chocolate-y there. Plus you really like the cafe kinda atmosphere! It'd be great!"

Pondering for a moment, Elsa took another bite of her pizza before opening her soda and taking a sip.

_I do enjoy how calm cafe's are. There's always a soft piano playing in the back. I could use the money, too._

"Okay Olaf. Whats the cafe called?"

With a smile, he responded, "Sweet Cream"

* * *

**_Annnnd there ya go! Reviews are appreciated! :)_**

**_Till next time, guys!_**

**_-Tati :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so this takes place in only in Elsa's point of view instead of splitting the chapter for the both of them. Next chapter will be in Anna's. Then I'll prob go back to half of it being Elsa's pov and the other half Anna's. Maybe.**_

* * *

"Okay, so what are we watching again?" Elsa asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza

"_Rent_. It's about Bohemians living in New York City and dealing with the troubles of love, AIDS, and well, their lives in general, not to mention where they're placed in society. You know, what impacts they make."

"Mhmm. And which one sounds like me?" She asked, crossing her legs and reaching for her can of soda.

Shoving more pizza in his mouth, Olaf only managed a muffled "mmmff!" as a response.

"Olaf, I'm going to need you to use your words." She giggled past the hand covering her mouth.

Nodding, he closed his hand into a fist and hit his chest a few times. "Maureen," He coughed out as he gulped down the pizza with his soda. "She's played by Indina Menzel"

"Oh you mean Adele Dazeem?" She responded, biting her lip in an attempt to stop her giggles, only ending in her snorting.

He let out a forced chuckle."Because that never got old" He said with an eye roll, "Anyway, she's this super gorgeous actress who plays Maureen. Now, Maureen may sound like you, but you two are nothing alike." Elsa, having stopped mid chew, quirked her brow at the dark-haired boy in a silent request to continue. He couldn't help but snort at the look of her porcelain cheeks stuffed with pizza as she cocked her head to the side with an eyebrow raised, pizza crumbs lingering even on her cheeks. The look reminded him of a concerned chipmunk.

"She's a performance artist. And _boy can she perform_. She even mooned this one guy during a song! We'll get to that later. Anyway, she's known for being a huge flirt." He gave a pointed gaze at the blonde, "So we can already see where you two differ."

At this he was rewarded with an eye roll as Elsa continued to eat her pizza.

"Anyway, so she was dating this dude Mark, but broke up with him for Joanne, but she's still a flirt, you know? Like—"

"Wait. Who's Joanne?" Elsa asked, nearly choking.

"Oh Joanne? She's—"

"A girl?"

"A girl."

"And she and this Maureen woman..." Hesitant on finishing her question, Elsa put the pizza down as she began to look around the room, wringing her hands together.

"What about them?" Olaf asked

"They were… together?"

"Yes."

"So she just turned gay?"

"What?" He asked with a chuckle as she grabbed his third slice. Noticing the silence in the room, he glanced back at Elsa, who was still toying with her hands.

"Seriously, Elsa? You can't just _turn_ gay. She was bisexual I guess. Or maybe she _thought_ she was straight and dated Mark but then realized it wasn't there."

"_It?"_

Placing the disk into the DVD player with one hand, pizza in the other, he gave a quick glance over his shoulder at the blonde; not noticing her fidgeting hands."Yeah. You know- _the connection_. Intimacy. So then she found that she had that connection when she was with Joanne... I'd assume so, at least", he finished as he turned back to the T.V. Grabbing remote, he made he was back to the sofa and plopped back onto the cushion.

Slightly growing agitated, Elsa repositioned herself on the couch so she was against the arm rest and she was facing Olaf. Her agitation grew as she continued to watch how calmly he talked about the topic.

"So then she _did_ turn gay?"

Still remaining calm, Olaf pressed the power button and began to watch the various previews. "No. She more…realized I guess. You don't turn. You're born with your sexuality."

"No, you're born straight."

At this he stopped paying attention to the T.V and focused on the blonde in the cushion next to him. She sat with her legs crossed but her sweatshirt fit her largely enough so you couldn't tell if she was wearing shorts or not. Her hair was slightly tousled and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her eyes lost their usual shine and were boring daggers into the boy's body. He's rarely seen her with that look but as of lately, it's become reoccurring.

"No, _we_ were born straight. It's not some default setting that comes with being human."

"Pardon me, but—"

"When did you decide you were straight, Elsa?" Olaf asked. His eyes zeroed in on her. His tone was more serious than Elsa has ever heard, and quite frankly; it startled her.

_It reminded her of father_

"Excuse me?"

"Answer the question."

Still left with her mouth gaping, she could do no more than just stare at the boy.

"When did you decide you were straight?"

Hearing the question again, the blonde was snapped out of her stupor and felt her muscles tense. She couldn't decide if she was growing more agitated at the familiar tone being used or the audacity of such a question. She assumed both. Either way,

She was on the defense.

"What kind of question is that, Olaf?" She asked, enclosing her hands onto fists in her lap.

"One you haven't answered yet" He bit back. "When—"

"I always was!" She practically yelled, "Ever since I was a young girl I knew!" Elsa closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing steady. Her chest began to clench again and she could feel the sweat forming along her brow.

Olaf opened his mouth to bite back again, but soon noticed the state of his friend. He knew this would be where this kind of conversation ended. He also knew that for now, this conversation wasn't over. Someone needed to get through to her. She had to realize. But now isn't the time.

_Then when is the time?_ He thought to himself. _She can't keep thinking like this._

Running his hand through his hair, he slid over to Elsa and wrapped her into a hug.

"Elsa. Look. I'm sorry. It's just—I don't know. We can stop talking about this. Today is supposed to be a relaxing day. We don't have to watch _RENT_, or anything for that matter. Let's just. Let's go for a walk. C'mon. You could use the air."

He still felt her tense in his arms.

"Hey, please stop being mad, it was a stupid question. I didn't mean to ask it. I just... I wanted you to understand"

She pushed away from his chest. She wasn't crying, but he did notice that her hands were clenched to the point where the knuckles were white.

"There's nothing to understand, Olaf." She said, almost too hushed for him to hear.

Instead of responding, he sighed again and walked to the laundry basket on the opposite side of the livingroom and pulled out a fresh clean of denim pants and a white v-neck, tossing it to her.

"C'mon. You could use a breather. We're done talking about this if you wanted us to be. I'll be right outside."

"Where are we going?"

He looked up at her with a gentle smile. "You need ice cream", and with that he headed for the front door.

Looking down again, the blonde ran a finger through golden locked as she let out an exasperated sigh. She was still angry. Angry at Olaf for asking such an insulting question. Angry for him for even getting onto the topic.  
Angry with him for not understanding her.

_Am I the only one who understands? Why is it a difficult concept to grasp? Everyone is born straight._

Running her hands through her hair again, the blonde quickly dressed and went to the bathroom to adjust her hair, placing it in its usual braid. Glancing at herself one more time, she shook the thoughts from her mind.

"Today is to relax Elsa. Just relax."

Slipping on a pair of white shoes, she made her way out.

The venture to the coffee shop wasn't too long, though longer than the blonde anticipated.

_Heh. I can see why Olaf said ice cream and not tea._

Looking around the busy streets, the blonde watched as cars drove by freely, with a few skaters weaving in and out of traffic. She allowed her surroundings to sink in; the fresh breeze lightly grazed her cheeks, causing a small smile. She almost forgot where she was had it not been for the _ding_ she heard. Looking forward again, she saw that she and Olaf had finally reached their destination.

Following Olaf to the front counter, they were greeted by a rather short and pudgy man. He had slight facial stubble and hardly any hair. His face had what Elsa assumed was an infinite grimace.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Phil. What can I do for ya?"

"Hello! I'm Olaf, and this here is Elsa", he said, gesturing to the blonde with a nudge, "I saw that help wanted sign out there, do you think we could get an application?"

"Oh yeah. Ayo Herc! Get an app out here pronto! Just found ya a co-worker!" The small guy—Phil, yelled back. Looking back at Elsa, he quirked an eyebrow. "So uh, first job?"

Olaf mumbled a short 'I have to use the bathroom!' before heading around the counter to the restroom. Elsa held up a hand to stifle a laugh before giving her attention to the man on the other side of the counter.

"No, I use to work at the small pizza shop a few blocks down before it was closed down."

"Hmm. I see."

Before he could inquire anything else, a taller fellow appeared with striking orange hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a very playful aura and gentle smile which seemed to through off the roughness his toned arms seemed to radiate.

"Hi, I'm Herc." He said with a flashing smile, extending his hand. The blonde took his hand with a warm smile and nodded simply.

"I'm Elsa."

"And you're employed." The small man interjected.

"Wait, what?" She asked as she slowly brought her hand back and glanced at the application in front of her. "I would assume there's an interview to be held?"

"Nah.", Phil said with a shrug, "I'm sure you won't take anything. Gut feeling. Besides, if we can employ Meg, you should be just fine. Just fill that out and you're golden, kid."

"Meg?" She inquired

"Oh, she's great, she works here" Herc stated

"Yeah, _work_. We'll call it that for now" Phil corrected. Sliding off the stool he seemed to be on, he walked past the bulky boy next to him.

"Let's go wonderboy, I saw the way you cleaned the back. You're lucky I don't have your head on a platter!" He yelled as he waved a fist through the air.

"What?! Oh c'mon Phil! I did great!" Herc whined. Elsa giggle at their interaction. She assumed Phil and Herc have known each other for some time.

"Oh really? Cause I cant see my reflection off the floor you say you mopped!" He yelled again, this time from a back room.

"That's weird," Herc muttered, "You're so close to the ground I was positive I didn't have to mop it for you to see your reflection…"

"EXCUSE ME?"

The tone of his yell caused the boy to jump into the air. He frantically looked at Elsa before turning around to face the back. "N-nothing! I'm coming Phil!" Turning back to Elsa, he handed her a pen as he whispered a quick 'it was nice to meet you'. To which she nodded.

"YEAH YOU BETTER BE. AND TELL BLONDIE SHE STARTS TOMMORROW!"

Letting out a huff of air, he casted a shy smile and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that. Phil's a great guy. Just a bit rough around the edges is all. You'll get use to him. But uhm, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Looking up from her half completed application, she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll adjust fine. It was nice meeting you, as well."

Flashing her one last smile, the boy jogged off towards the back. Once he was out of sight, Elsa could make out the sound of a thud along with a muffled 'ouch!' and what sounded like Phil going on about height jokes. The thought made her laugh as she quickly finished filling out her information.

_I'll adjust just fine._

When Olaf finally returned, he glanced over at the application in his friend's hand.

"So how'd it go?"

Giving it one last look over, Elsa looked back up at Olaf with a smile.

"Great, I think… I start tomorrow."

"Ah, so you'll be working with me"

Snapping her head to her right, she was faced with a pair of striking green eyes. As soon as she gazed into them, one thing flashed in her mind as her stomach plummeted.

_Anna…_

Her mind was in such a frantic mess, she didn't realize she dropped the paper and pen onto the counter. She also didn't notice her breathing—or lack of.

Uhm, excuse me? Miss? I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

Rapidly blinking, she forced herself to look into those familiar green eyes again as she willed her breathing to become steady.

"Wha—oh no I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I was just lost in thought for a moment. H-hello, I'm Elsa." She stammered too quickly even for her to understand. The person on the other side of the counter didn't seem to mind, however. Instead, he laughed.

"And quite beautiful if I do say so myself. I'm Hans. I'm a manager here, and I'm guessing you're the new employee?"

_Breathe you idiot. It's okay. _

"Oh yes, I was actually _just_ hired a few minutes ago." She replied with a weak giggle. "I start—"

"Tomorrow" He finished with a small smile.

There was a slight moment of silence between the two, and Elsa took the time to truly take in his appearance. He was about two or three inches taller than her, and very neatly styled hair. His facial features held a sense of royalty, and his sideburns were… prominent, to say the least. But what really stuck out for her were his eyes. They reminded her so much of the young redhead she nearly forgot about.

They made her feel uneasy.

She wasn't sure it was anger that she felt as she looked into those eyes, but she knew that a knot was forming in her stomach, beginning to weigh her down, even.

Cutting her from her thoughts, the man cleared his throat.

"So, uhm, this is really crazy and all. But would you like to maybe head out for a movie when I get out of work?" He asked, an air of confidence filling the room. The gesture caused the blonde to smile slightly, and she forced the uneasy pit in her stomach down. However, she began to feel her anxiety rise again, and she started to clench and unclench her hands as she quickly looked around the café.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'll be busy with my friend of mine all day" Looking to her left, she could see the dark haired boy looking over the shop's ice cream freezer—she smiled as she watched the inner battle rage on over which flavor he wanted.

"Nono, it's fine. As I said, it was quite sudden. I see your friend wants ice cream?"

"Oh! Right, yes, that would be great, thank you"

Reaching towards the counter, he glanced over her paper.

"It's no problem. Here, I'll take your application, you go pick out a flavor and I'll send Herc out for you."

As she watched him look over her application, she couldn't help but notice how everything about him screamed confidence. Authority. He was calm, but she couldn't get passed the knot in her stomach.

"Thank you again" She half whispered. He finally looked up again and smiled. She took note of his flawless teeth, and smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked with a quirked brow. It only seemed to make her anxiety rise but she ignored it.

_I'm not dealing with this again._

Plastering on the most genuine smile she could, the blonde nodded.

"Tomorrow."

"Have a good day, Elsa"

With that, Hans left, walking past Herc on the way to the back. He pulled him aside for a moment and mumbled something in his ear; Elsa couldn't quite decipher it, before continuing past him.

The blonde walked over to the ice cream and felt her insides turn again.

_Anna._

She tried her hardest to forget the name, but after seeing Hans, the freckled face seemed to hit her mind. They both shared green eyes and red hair, so she supposed it shouldn't have surprised her.

She began to think of the hug they shared, and didn't realize she began to clutch to her sides in an attempt to ease her stomach.

"Elsa! I got us rocky road! That okay?"

Snapping her head up, Elsa looked at the dark haired boy as she grabbed her ice cream.

"That's great Olaf, thank you."

"Yeah no problem! And that Hans guy said it's on the house, so I got us three scoops each!"

Looking past Olaf, Elsa saw Hans talking to Herc. Well, more Herc rambling and Hans listening. When he glanced her way, she mouthed a silent 'thank you', in which he replied with a slight nod and smile. As she turned away she thought she might've seen a wink, but decided against it. She doesn't need her stomach doing anymore stunts.

"Okay! Now hurry up before yours melts!"

Leaving the cafe, her and Olaf quickly lapped up at the ice cream cascading down their cones.

"Okay, so now what, Olaf?" She asked as she began to venture onward, desperately attempting to ease herself. Reminding her to breathe. To remain calm.

"Uhm, a movie, what else?"

As he began to list off movies, Elsa found herself diving into her mind again, not realizing the mounds of rocky road making their way down her cone and onto her hands.

_I'll adjust fine._

* * *

**_Okie dokie well I hope this was okay. Kinda wanted to get something out sooner than usual. I'm gonna be focusing more on this than on Shattered Ice, but I havent forgotten about it! It's updates are just gonna be less frequent than those for Small Chance. But dont worry, I won't stop it entirely._**

**_Reviews, anyone? They really help motivate me to write some more!_**

**_-Tati_**


End file.
